Far and Away
by Phantasy Puppy
Summary: Kagome eats the flesh of a mermaid, something shrouded in lies and legends. But it's got some horrible side effects...


"It was not death, for I stood up,  
And all the dead lie down;  
It was not night, for all the bells  
Put out their tongues, for noon."  
_--Emily Dickinson_

"For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." _–Isaac Newton_

_Far and Away  
Chapter I: Curiosity Killed the Cat_

Hojo put on what he hoped was a convincing smile, as another vivacious ichinensei approached him. He was a full head taller than her---definitely one of the younger girls.

"Hojo-senpai… I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies this Saturday."

It was almost painful for him to hear the hopefulness present in her voice, as he slowly shook his head no. The girl wilted like week-old asparagus.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to sound cheerful. "It's not about you, but I'm busy this weekend."

"Oh... alright," she replied.

He'd almost thought he was going to get away with out incident, when the girl turned and seemed to trip on her own feet, falling backwards with her legs spread wide out, and proceeding to act – keyword 'act' – extremely embarrassed. The girl waited for him to help her up. Hojo groaned inwardly. That was the most obvious ploy in the history of obvious ploys to seduce weaker-minded men with free panty shows. And the sad thing was it usually worked.

Humoring her, Hojo reached down and gave the girl a hand. The expectant look on her face turned to disappointment-indignity as he casually turned and walked away, telling her to be a bit more careful, as if he were advising a small child.

The same thing happened just about every day now. With Higurashi seemingly out of the picture, girls seemed to accidentally fall into his lap or trip with their legs squatted so far apart it appeared as if they thought they were a hemorrhoid-ridden string puppet. It was really tiring, as no matter how many girls he turned down, three more would turn up to hit on him.

Higurashi was the only girl he was interested in.

It was painful for him to always see her so ill – disease after disease after disease. What had she done to deserve so much suffering, anyway? She was always so nice! The unjustness of it all made him even sadder.

Of all the people he knew, Higurashi least deserved to be constantly tormented by sickness. Rumors about her started among some of the ichinensei being the carrier of all plagues or some nonsense. Heck, before he'd met her, he hadn't even known some of the diseases she'd had existed.

The times when she'd come back to school always elated him, but not without inflicting some trepidation. Every time she would come back, she seemed totally out of it, distracted, and always staring off into the distance as if something intangible was eating away at her. The worst part was that she would never talk to him about anything, and despite all his attempts to bring her out on a date, she'd always stood him up. He couldn't understand why, either. First, she'd act all jealous if gossip about him wanting someone else came up---but when they were supposed to go on a date---poof! The girl would teleport off to no man's land!

But the nightmare was soon going to be over for her, thanks to him. He'd found the ultimate cure that would finally bring Kagome back to full strength: the flesh of a mermaid.

His great-grandfather, who he'd visited last Sunday, had told him the story. Apparently, it would grant health and longevity to whoever ate it. He glanced down fondly at the little package dangling from his hand. Mermaid's flesh was the ultimate cure, the ultimate key to happiness, and he was going to unlock poor Kagome's door as soon as possible.

* * *

Kagome sighed in contentment as she felt the grime wash away from her scalp. She liked the Sengoku Jidai's hot springs, she really did; but she liked shampoo even better. 

Her contentment was short-lived, however. A shadow had been growing on Kagome's mind ever since the previous night. It might've been some kind of weird miko sixth sense, or her imagination and too much Stephen King, but she had that weird gut feeling and it wasn't leaving anytime soon. Something was wrong. Sinking down into the fluid warmth of the water, she watched the steam wisps rise into patterns. Kagome shuddered involuntarily and closed her eyes.

It was her imagination, but maybe she would go and pray before she left.

A pruning texture on her fingers told Kagome that it was time to get out of the bathwater, so she stepped out and began to dry off. Dinner was in an hour or so…

* * *

Hojo smirked as he walked up to the entrance of the Higurashi household and rang the doorbell. It was only a few moments before he found himself face to face with Mrs. Higurashi. He noticed a pleasant aroma wafting about when she opened the door – that meant she was making dinner. Perfect. 

"Hello, Hojo," she said. "Would you like to come in?"

"Is Kagome feeling alright?"

"Yes, actually. She's just getting out of the bath, though, so you'll have to wait," said Mrs. Higurashi, gesturing for him to come inside.

Slipping his shoes and coat off, Hojo nodded happily walked inside. What luck! He wouldn't mind visiting her in bed, but apparently, she was much too sick for that when she was sick in bed. It was like fate when he actually caught her up and about like this!

At that moment, Kagome bounded down the stair case. Well, never mind the waiting – this was even better! She didn't look all that bad, really; maybe a bit tired, but… Then he noticed something slightly peculiar. Why was she dressed in a school uniform so late in the evening, especially after taking a bath? Oh, well… maybe she just liked her uniform. Hmm…

"What's for…oh, hi, Hojo," said Kagome, flashing him a smile.

"Hello! I have something for you," he told her. And afterthought occurred to him. "And before I forget, are you free this Saturday?"

"Umm… sorry, I have… a wedding to go to," said Kagome quickly. "I might not, uh, feel well, either."

"Oh, okay," he replied, mentally adding, 'but I doubt that last part…'

Hojo didn't falter – a date wasn't in the original plan anyways. All he wanted her to do was eat the mermaid – then she wouldn't have to push herself so hard. He opened up his bag as Kagome sat down on a mat beside him, pulling out three separate parcels and handing them too her.

"Wow, thanks! Surume, kikirage, dango, and… what's this?" Kagome held up a strange-looking cube of meat wrapped in plastic.

"That's mermaid."

Kagome laughed. "Mermaid?"

"Really," said Hojo earnestly. "It's mermaid! It grants eternal health to whoever eats it."

"Are you serious?" asked Sota, walking up and sitting across from Hojo.

"It makes people immortal!" he continued. "And –"

"Yeah, right," said Sota skeptically, but the boy's interest was obviously piqued. "Let me try some."

"Alright," said Hojo, unwrapping the meat. This was his chance. "You too, Kagome!"

"Well, alright…"

"Don't you want to be healthy?" asked Hojo. He'd expected her to be a lot happier that she was going to be cured of all her infirmities. Could it be that she didn't believe him…?

"Of course I do!"

"Well then, hold on," said Hojo, fumbling about his pocket.

"Hey," said Mrs. Higurashi, peeking in from the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready, so don't spoil your appetite with snacks."

"We're not," said Sota. "We're becoming immortal."

Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow at him. "You're becoming… immortal?"

Hojo explained the mermaid flesh's properties, glancing pointedly at the hunk of meat every so often. Then, he took out a pocket knife and cut it into four parts. "Let's all try some."

Confident that he had won the curiosity of all four people-–most importantly Kagome's –-he handed one piece to everyone. Mrs. Higurashi looked amused, Sota looked intrigued, and Kagome looked… well, he really couldn't tell. He knew the expression, but couldn't place it… Though he'd never been one to read people with great skill, he knew that look. What was it…?

Synchronized with the three, Hojo placed the small bit of meat into his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully…

That's when everything changed.

His skin began to burn as if someone had thrown him into the seventh circle of Hell. Feeling a strong urge to vomit, he leaned over heaved dryly.

"Hojo? Hojo? What's wrong?"

Kagome's voice sounded exceedingly distant. Hojo thought he heard her say something else, but he couldn't make it out.

"Excuse me," his voice raspy, "I need to use the restroom."

Looking up long enough to see Mrs. Higurashi motion her hand in the direction of the lavatory, he jumped up and staggered forward. He arrived not a moment too soon, diving for the toilet and throwing up immediately.

'What's happening to me…?' Hojo thought desperately as he said farewell to the contents of his stomach.

Finally, the vomiting stopped---but the burning sensation lingered with a vengeance. Shakily, he stood up and looked in the mirror… and screamed. Or rather, he tried to scream. His lungs were contracting, his mouth was slack, but no noise was coming out. What he saw in the mirror was not himself; his skin was black and veiny. His eyes were red bulging, and glossed over. He looked like a monster… no, he _was_ a monster. After that, the only thing he knew was pain, as he felt his skin began to tear like clothes splitting down the seam. Everything was blurry. He thought he could hear himself shrieking—whether out of fear or out of agony he couldn't tell. The mirror, floor tiles, sink… everything, was melting into a massive blur of white as he felt himself losing consciousness. At that moment, he knew he was going to die.

And at last, as a black tunnel began to obscure his vision, he knew why Kagome's face was so familiar: she was humoring him.

* * *

"Hojo?" called Kagome, tentatively rounding the corner. She could hear a sort of unearthly shrieking emanating from the bathroom. "Hojo, are you okay?" 

No answer came. Worried, Kagome ran into the bathroom… and let out a scream of surprise. Hojo was nowhere to be found, but in the bathroom stood an enormous creature, as hideous as any youkai she'd encountered. It turned to look at her, drooling heavily. Kagome backed up a few steps, not knowing how to react.

'How did a demon get here?' she wondered, as the thing advanced towards her.

About five more seconds passed before it leapt. Kagome looked around wildly for something to fight with. The best thing she could find was the rod on which the towels hung—the ends were pointed, at least. Yanking it off the wall, she held in front of her just before collision, consequently impaling the thing through its heart.

It staggered backwards for a moment, staring at her uncomprehendingly. Then it looked down at the object lodged in its flesh… and ripped it out as if it were nothing.

But Kagome didn't care about that… she had already seen something that made her heart skip several beats in disbelief. Slamming the bathroom door behind, Kagome ran back to where her mother and brother sat, succinctly telling them that there was a demon in the house and they needed to get out.

"But how did it get… hey, where are you going?" Sota attempted to question further, jumping to his feet, but Kagome was making a dash for the well. She new she had to get Inuyasha… this thing had some kind of regeneration power.

'"Thing",' she thought wryly. 'It is a "thing," isn't it? I mean, it couldn't have… it couldn't be…'

Kagome shivered at the thought, not wanting to believe it—but there was no other explanation. She had seen the last remaining shreds of Hojo's clothing clinging to the monster's skin.

* * *

Jii-chan walked along the sidewalk eating a pork bun, enjoying the good weather. The evening was warm and sunny, a peppermint breeze ruffling his hair. It was a perfect day, almost deceptively quiet—so peaceful, it was almost like the calm before a storm… 

The strap on his geta broke unexpectedly. Jii-chan stumbled, dropping his food.

"A bad omen..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Inuyasha lay on his back in the swaying grass, about ten feet from the old dry well, his brow furrowed in irritation. Kagome hadn't even said a word to him about going back to her time—but she'd told Sango, Miroku and Shippou. What was that supposed to mean, anyways? 

"Stupid girl," he said aloud, closing his eyes.

"Who's a stupid girl?" asked Kagome, her head poking out from the well.

"Kagome! Where have you—"

"No time for that, Inuyasha," she said urgently. "Come on."

"Huh?" Inuyasha look at her closely, sensing something was wrong. She seemed oddly shaken...

"There's a demon in my house and I can't kill it," said Kagome. "I stuck a rod through the thing and it didn't look like it hurt more than an ordinary splinter."

"Keh. You'd never survive without me, would you?" he snorted, grabbing Kagome by the hand and jumping into the well with her…

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that wasn't exactly a breathtaking cliffhanger… Very slight Mermaid's Scar crossover, but the flesh thing is as far as it goes, so don't expect any Yuta or Mana in this story... Umm, yeah. C&C welcome, please don't flame… you'll put big holes in my little ego bucket. 


End file.
